1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a dumpster bin for collecting refuse, and more particularly to a dumpster bin having double folding top cover doors which may be operated in a manner allowing the top of the dumpster bin to be fully opened.
The predominant method of short-term collection and storage of refuse for commercial and industrial sites, and indeed in most locations other than residences, is in dumpster bins. These dumpster bins are typically located in an outdoor storage area, with refuse being dumped into the dumpster bins over a relatively short period of time such as several days or a week. The dumpster bins vary in size somewhat, with the smallest dumpster bin typically holding well over 100 cubic feet of refuse.
The dumpster bins typically have at least a simple cover to prevent them from collecting water in the event of rain or snow. In addition, although the dumpster bins are fairly large and heavy, they typically have wheels to enable them to be maneuvered from a storage location into position for loading either onto a truck or a fork lift. Dumpster bins are also generally of both heavy-duty and simple construction to make them both durable and relatively inexpensive.
There are two basic types of dumpster bins in widespread use at the present time. A first type of dumpster bin is designed for permanent placement at a single location, with the dumpster bin being emptied into a collection truck at its location when it is full. This type of dumpster bin is typically designed with slots for receiving forks used to lift the dumpster bin up and empty it into the collection truck. The dumpster bin is then lowered back to the ground and replaced in its storage location, where it may be refilled.
A second type of dumpster bin is designed for placement at a commercial or industrial location only until it is filled. When the dumpster bin is filled, a specially designed collection truck comes to the location of the dumpster bin. This specially designed truck has a hydraulically operated rear bed consisting of a pair of spaced-apart rails pivotally mounted at a point nearer the back ends of the rails than their front ends. The front ends of the twin rails are hydraulically raised, which brings the back ends of the twin rails downward to the ground.
The dumpster bin is then brought to the back of the collection truck. The dumpster bin is specially configured to allow it to ride up on the pair of twin rails onto the collection truck. Accordingly, the dumpster bin is aligned with the pair of twin rails, and a cable is used to pull the dumpster bin up onto the twin rails. When the dumpster bin is pulled fully up onto the twin rails, the twin rails may be hydraulically lowered onto the truck bed, and the truck may then take the dumpster bin to a landfill or other disposal site, where it may be emptied.
Dumpster bins typically have one or two top cover doors which are used to close the top of the dumpster bins. The door(s) on top of a dumpster bin are opened to allow refuse to be placed in the dumpster bin. The use of door(s) on the top of a dumpster bin serve two primary purposes: they keep refuse stored in the dumpster bin inside the dumpster bin, and to at least some extent they enclose the interior of the dumpster bin to protect it from weather.
The function of keeping refuse inside a dumpster bin is particularly important for the second type of dumpster bin described above. If a dumpster bin is loaded onto the back of a collection truck and taken to a site for refuse disposal, the top of the dumpster must be securely enclosed to prevent refuse from spilling out of the top of the dumpster during transport to the disposal site. Thus, it will be appreciated that the top cover(s) must be sufficiently secure to prevent refuse spillage during transport.
While a single hinged steel top is used on small dumpster bins, larger bins must necessarily use a different top construction, because a single steel top cover would be far too heavy for an individual to operate without assistance. Thus, many dumpster bins use double hinged steel top cover doors. If the top cover doors are hinged in the middle of the dumpster bin, the entire top of the dumpster bin may not be opened. This is a significant disadvantage because it limits the size of refuse which may be placed in the dumpster bin.
If the top cover doors are hinged to open onto the sides of the dumpster bin, the dumpster bin must be located in an open area in order to open both top side doors. Thus, if the dumpster bin is located with its side against a wall, it must first be moved away from the wall in order to allow both of the top side doors to be opened. This is disadvantageous, and represents a significant limitation on the utility of such a dumpster bin.
Other top closure techniques used on larger dumpster bins in the past to overcome the limitations imposed by large steel doors include the use of multi-sectional steel rolling doors, fiberglass lids, or tarpaulins to enclose the top of a dumpster bin. Of these closures, the rolling steel doors are technically the best since they are the most secure. However, rolling steel doors are an extremely expensive alternative, and are considerably less durable than a hinged steel top cover. In addition, rolling steel doors may require an excessive amount of maintenance due to their construction and the number of parts involved.
One or two fiberglass doors on a dumpster bin are lightweight and easy to operate, but far less durable than steel doors. In addition, if two fiberglass doors are used, the same disadvantages described above for steel top cover doors are present. Finally, tarpaulins are at best only a partial solution. The time necessary to secure and remove a tarpaulin is significant, and tarpaulins are not nearly as convenient to use as a hinged top cover door. Additionally, tarpaulins are just not very durable, particularly as compared to steel top cover doors.
Several other disadvantages are also present in presently known dumpster bin designs. For example, most presently available dumpster bins are not highly water resistant. The cover(s) located on the top side of dumpster bins are particularly to blame for this problem. A single piece top cover door is more water resistant, but is too heavy to be easily opened on all but the smallest dumpster bins. Double top cover doors are easier to use, but are less water resistant than a single top cover door. In addition, double top cover doors are generally not sealable other than by their own weight. Finally, it may also be desirable to allow a dumpster bin to be emptied without completely inverting it.
It is accordingly the primary objective of the present invention that it provide a highly secure, yet easily operated means for covering the top of a dumpster bin in a manner allowing the entire top of the dumpster bin to be opened. It is a further objective that the operation of the top to open or close a dumpster bin must be quick, convenient, and easily performed by a single individual. Further, opening the top of a dumpster bin must be accomplished without requiring that a dumpster bin located with its side against the side of a building be moved prior to opening the top of the dumpster bin.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a double top cover door design possessing all of the advantages listed above which will be suitable for use with larger dumpster bins. It is an additional objective of the present invention that the top closure include a securing mechanism to maintain refuse in the dumpster bin both during storage and during transport to a refuse disposal site. The securing means must also be easy and quick to operate, and it must be operable by a single individual. In a further objective, it is desirable to provide a water resistant design to the top of the dumpster bin. It is also an objective that the top cover mechanism of the present invention allow the use of a rear side door through which the contents of the dumpster bin may be removed, if desired.
It is a concurrent objective of the present invention that the dumpster bin top cover doors and operating mechanism which embody the principles of the present invention be of a construction not substantially more expensive than steel top cover doors of presently available dumpster bins. In addition, the dumpster bin top cover doors of the present invention must be at least as durable and long lasting as the top cover doors of such presently available dumpster bins. Finally, it is also an objective that all of the aforesaid advantages and objectives of the present invention be achieved without incurring any substantial relative disadvantage.